


【XFF】一個人不只愛一個人

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, Multi, 修羅場 - Freeform, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】一個人不只愛一個人

我和你 存在一種危險關係

規則是 閉著呼吸愈靠愈近

戀人又在發瘋了，每次他眉一揚銳利的眼箭直射而來，加上粗魯的語氣，方大同就會沈默下來。

他以為這次紛爭會很容易解決，只要放軟態度道歉，在敬騰亂揮手腳掙扎之時抱緊，俟能在大戰爆發前趕緊按停。

忙極的二人連僅餘的相處時間也要拿來吵架，太不合效率了。他知道男人也有同樣想法。

即使他們的關係像被摔破無限次的花瓶，裂痕深長，用再多的黏貼膠仍掩不去礙眼的疤痕。

但方大同仍天真的期盼著他倆會變成，未來某天於公園牽手的傴僂和諧背影。

然後，一個頹靡的安全套，粉碎了他建築良久的美夢。

戀人憤怒得渾身微抖，毫不忌諱的床上拈起那盈著少量白液的套子，紅了眼眶。

這種出軌被悉破的情況太霸道，容不下辯白。

蕭敬騰似被惹火的雄獅，雙手把他推得骨頭發痛，聽不入一絲解釋。拳頭捏緊又放鬆幾次，掌心被握得發紅了始終沒有打下來，只是不斷推拱他像要把真相晃出來。毫不留情的揮開每次方大同伸手想要摟緊擁抱的舉動。

「我沒有，我不知道。」

他聽到自己說得很空泛。

蕭敬騰冷哼，極盡嘲諷。「偷吃也要懂抹嘴。」

在他口齒不清的說了第三四次根本不知何解出軌證據會憑空出現時，敬騰似被這僵局迫得更怒不可遏了，聽不到一絲有力的解釋跟道歉讓他煩躁不已。

他的大手快捷用力的扯開方大同的褲襠拉鏈，把布料扯歪，鈕釦飛脫。

「套子還熱，要狡辯還不如讓我檢查比較快。」手掌不打一聲招呼便往敏感部位探去，捏緊。

方大同痛呼，身體捲縮，忙用雙手撥開那殘酷的大手「瘋子!」

「仍濕呢，那賤人大概剛走不久。」蕭敬騰撇嘴，笑得比哭過難看。

指尖一探，整根指頭硬生沒入緊繃的後穴，痛得男人咬得唇滲血，臉色慘白。

「別裝痛了，早習慣了吧。」

他瞪大眼睛，不敢相信，這就是自己被戀人第一次進入的方式，打死也不相信。

從來擔當的都是主動擁抱敬騰的角色，沒料到有天被如此羞辱。

他抬起頭，已哀莫大於心死，語氣輕若游絲「怎麼不相信我。」

蕭敬騰閉眼，淚已兩行無聲滑落「是你先放棄我。」

愛情世界中容不下一顆細砂，二人聚少離多，即使生理需求難耐，偶爾出軌也必須收拾乾淨，這是談長距離戀愛的潛規則，也是最高原則。

如此大刺刺的把安全套呈報眼前，已拉響分手警報，多說無益。

「我不知道它為什麼會出現。」

方大同重申。

只是一次睡醒一次驚喜探訪一個使用過的保險套，竟把他的世界癲倒過來。

蕭敬騰抹走急淌的淚，「你不知道，我也不知道。」

他恨自己還該死的很愛這個晨光中茫然若失的男人，仍覺得他微彎的背影很好看。

也很想被他牽著手和溫柔的親吻臉頰，這本是他安排這驚喜探訪應得的東西。

但他更知道，自己的性格太剛烈了，心中有刺便不願委屈，肯定回不去從前。

「我痛的是，不夠一分鐘，你便輕易的選擇了不信任我。」

方大同呢喃。

「那你肯定不知道，這世界上有比你說的更痛苦萬倍的事。我很清楚你愛我，可我分不清，你是不是只愛我一個人。」

就是背叛。

蕭敬騰淚水沒停，卻沒哭出聲音。

抽起沈重的袋子，故作瀟灑的轉身離開。

他們完了，早該完了。

連「我們分手吧」這老套的台詞不必說出口。

他倆的默契高得連分開也心照不宣。誰說不配襯。

* * *

蕭敬騰在街道上搖搖晃晃的向前行，手握著酒瓶頸，把裡頭的液體揮灑在幾乎無人的街道上。

他的酒大部份都餵在紅磚上了，彷彿某套記不起名字的電視劇男主角般，大賣苦情。

不同的是，那些什麼什麼男角最後肯定有好歸宿，永遠都會得到幸福。

他覺得自己的失戀戲還是演得不錯的，入木三分。痛得要死。

可笑的是拼死工作換來的假期，變成香港自由一人行，每拐個彎都是陌生地方，沒有溫暖的大手牽著走，路都歪斜了，自己走著覺得天旋地轉，沒個方向。

可是某人似乎很想義務擔任導遊。

他大叫大喊扔出一句迷糊的「別跟著來…」

走了幾段，身後的腳步聲仍是亦步亦趨，沒有停下來。

他煩悶的皺眉，把酒瓶擲向身後，那人敏捷的避過了，「咯嚓」玻璃破碎聲傳來。

熟悉又帶點陌生的嗓子響起。

「危險哩。」

「不想更危險就別跟著我。」

蕭敬騰從膠袋中抽出另一支粉紅色的玻璃瓶，熟練的開蓋，隨性的坐在電燈柱下的巨形石墩上。攤軟似爛泥，咕嚕咕嚕的喝下金黃半透明的飲料。

他瞇起眼看男人愈走愈近，在旁坐下。他穿著筆直燙貼的西裝臉上妝容一絲不苟，似乎是剛下通告趕來追隨的，大概是錄叫什麼「勁歌金曲」的音樂節目吧，蕭敬騰也只知道這個。

這樣風塵僕僕的，還真夠殷勤。

男人隨性的撥開紅膠袋，抽出一支巨形瓶子，看清這幾支只是含一個巴仙酒精的蜜桃味香檳，微笑，不問一聲便開蓋就著瓶口細細的喝，味道不錯。這小子裝酗酒，其實裝得挺像的。

記得大同說過他特愛喝香港KTV送贈的果汁香檳，所以曾故意上網訂購大量來獻媚。

後來，他沒問下去，大概這順喉的飲料成了他倆的催情必備品吧。

如今又成了蕭敬騰詐瘋賣傻的失戀良伴了，真諷刺。

蕭敬騰喝得臉紅耳熱，渾身發燙，被微量的酒精打敗，昏陶陶的感覺很解痛。

他用指尖把膠袋撥得沙沙作響，「…他讓你來的?」

電燈的圓球狀很模糊化成幾個影像，合併又分開。

男人挑眉，嘖笑，好似他問的話有多愚蠢。「不然呢?」

蕭敬騰從喉嚨逸出沙啞的笑，擲下評語「沒出息。」

把臉圈在手臂中。

好吧，他得承認，自己被甩了之後隨街喝香檳也不見得很有出息。

聽出了弦外之音，男人嘴邊邪肆的角度勾得更高了。

他知道，蕭敬騰這句是針對他的，而不是在責怪方大同借朋友復合沒膽量。

「乘人之危。」蕭敬騰從貧瘠的腦袋中擠出一句成語。

「我不怕被說得難聽，怕等到你倆老去，沒危可乘。」

喝多了幾口，胃漲得好難受，想起什麼一起老了去公園散步的承諾就更難受了。

「那你不回方大同身邊待著，把新姦夫打趴，抱得美人歸，跟著我這過氣情敵有什麼好處?」

男人哈哈彎下腰笑，為他毫不忌諱的爽快把關係說破而笑。

「好處可大，他讓我照顧你，我便義不容辭的擔起光榮任務，這是大加分的題目。待他心死放棄過氣姦夫，便會轉投向我，強扭的瓜不甜。」

咖啡色的瀏海在燈光下晃出光絲。

「嘖，所以才說你沒出息。」

嘲笑。要是他才不會擔任悲情的苦角，搞守護使者的把戲，就待前方的人偶爾轉頭一看。

竟然還為著增加喜歡的人的好感，而裝模作樣的照顧起情敵，也不嫌太迂迴。

「這些話你肯定沒向大同說過吧，哈哈，你快翻開衣服讓我看你黑色的肚子。」

男人把酒瓶挪到他碰不到的地方，脫下大衣覆在他身上，秋涼了。

「為了加快橫刀奪愛的流程，我回去會說，你因惱羞成怒打我。」

蕭敬騰笑得像岔了氣，「哈哈哈，那我可得為你添幾道傷痕，增加可信度。」

他舉起緊握的拳頭，抵在男人精緻的臉上。

靜默了幾秒。

終究沒有打下去。

昏黃的發射光線下，那雙眼珠像湖底水晶，明亮如昔。

男人絲毫不害怕的表情，深深的羞辱了自己。

因為這狡滑的男人很確定，自己不會打下去。要真打下去，他跟大同就完了。再挽不回了。

要這樣成全了他們，他會不甘心到死。

「我還站穩等你打呢，現在是誰沒出息。」

男人挪開他頹然的拳頭，笑問。

他竟然在幾秒間就敗陣下來，處於下風。

這男人像只面相可愛的土撥鼠，把利爪鬼祟藏身後。

蕭敬騰搖頭，攀上樓梯第四級，往上看還有幾百級漫漫長路。

「大同即使不是我的，也不會屬於你。」

繼續往上趿。

這樓梯連著的是看不到盡頭的陰森山路，好像走到天亮也出不來。

最好他隨他走到天荒地老，來不及趕回大同身邊獻媚。

「張敬軒，你不是奉他之命來「照顧」我嗎?」

「把我搞丟了你可就失責扣分囉，跟上來啊。」

轉頭給個挑釁的笑意。

來吧，他最喜歡玩捉迷藏。

* * *

天微亮。

張敬軒扭開門把，盡量減輕聲量。

然而那原來應熟睡了的男子卻披著薄褸，神色萎靡的倚在料理台旁，把新鮮煮沸的咖啡倒出來。

用疲憊的眼神詢問他要不要來一杯。

張敬軒搖頭，趨前握起他手腕，溫柔的挪走杯子「怎麼不睡?」

方大同有他家鎖匙，而且歡迎自出自入，即使這一兩年間他幾乎不會探訪。如今卻因為慘烈的失戀又回歸了，還把簡便的行季都帶來。

方大同輕答「睡不下，想他。」

張敬軒會意的點頭，把他從客廳一直拉到睡房，著他躺著，蓋好被子。

「他…還好嗎?」皺起眉頭問，他擔心的等到天亮。

「還好，一直灌粉紅香檳。」

方大同扯起微笑，想起二人的愛情信物。安心了點，臉頰貼在柔軟的枕頭上，睡意慢慢來襲。

「他眼眶好紅，像你。」

被說破的男人閉起雙眸，不願繼續瞪著淒涼的紅眼晴。

「我先洗澡。」張敬軒關燈。

剛才上山下海的追趕蕭敬騰，迫出一身汗水。

方大同點點頭，蜷成蝦米狀。

需臾，張敬軒抹著未乾透的髮步近，俯身凝視床上人祥和的臉半晌，自然的掀起被子霸佔半個床位。一呼一吸都是大同獨特的沐浴露香味。

方大同驚駭的倒抽口氣，身體不著痕跡的挪開。

張敬軒修長的手在被子下握緊他的，把他拉近，待在胸前十幾公分的地方。

深感受到身前人的緊繃，張敬軒慵懶的托著下巴微笑。

「我今天追著你的小情人跑山，跑到天亮。」

只一句便讓方大同動彈不得。是他怕敬騰在香港人生路不熟，讓軒仔替他多擔待的。

自己對於被指責背叛而耿耿於懷，拔不出心臟的細刺，又放心不下小流氓般的戀人，怕他會惹出什麼禍，只好假手他人代為照顧。但他知道，軒仔太精明，從來不做虧本的交易。

「這只是合併了的單人床罷。」

張敬軒放鬆他的手，安慰。

總不能一點可悲的甜頭也得不到，便要出賣自己的感情。

「嗯。」方大同點頭，沒說什麼。

弓起背部似一只堅固的盾牌。

「睡吧。」頸後溫暖的大手握得他一陣哆嗦。

很快又放開了。

* * *

跟同事於酒店咖啡廳商量好錄音跟選曲的流程，甫踏出來便見昨晚緊隨不休的男人又等在樓下，噙著似笑非笑的表情，永遠一派輕鬆。

蕭敬騰拱起眉頭，明知逃避不了，便踏前走近。

「多了個免費保鏢真不錯。」

張敬軒喝下最後一口果汁，「不、才不是免費，大同有預清款項。」

蕭敬騰睬起眼眸，忽爾湊前嗅幾下，「你身上有他的味道。」

看到身前似小動物在審視地盤的動作，張敬軒哭笑不得。

「呯嗙!!」下一秒卻被狼推在欄杆上，撞痛了腰背，那位置肯定起了一塊瘀清。

「我警告過你不要碰他。」蕭敬騰狠辣的眼箭似兇器，會把人戳穿幾個洞。

張敬軒還是燦爛的笑臉，即使痛得咧齒，「你憑什麼?聽說你們前天分手了吧。」

昨晚還裝得這樣沒所謂，但只要一發現自己有點勝算把大同奪去，便忍不住發瘋了，扮不來瀟灑。小孩子心性。

「而且大同現在住我家唷。」為了得到關於你的第一手情報。

後半句當然是沒有說出來。

蕭敬騰眸中火焰亂冒，受不得挑釁，粗野的扯起張敬軒的手腕，奔過馬路。

「喂喂，你主動丟出街的東西還不讓人撿嗎?」

「即使丟了，還是我的，輪不到路人來撿。」

他狂怒的直接衝入五金店，買來了一截膠帶，付錢。

在張敬軒恍然大悟的表情下，怒氣沖沖的把那膠束帶綁於他右手跟自己的左手上。

利落卡好。牢固得二人的手腕都要被勒出紅痕了。

蕭敬騰怒極反笑。

「這樣子，你滾不回家去了吧。」

張敬軒莞爾微笑，輕喃「正合我意。」

不管他在說什麼奇怪的話，蕭敬騰用力的牽拖著走。

張敬軒心情大好。

「去廁所也要一道，其實滿浪漫的。」

* * *

其實蕭敬騰不熟悉香港的街道，以往有方大同偕著走不用擔心迷路，如今剩自己一個連方向感也失去了，只好左彎右拐橫衝直撞。他知道張敬軒被蠻勁扯傷了手腕，卻只管毫無目的地跑，沖散心中的怨氣。  
從來都知道這個男人跟大同熟稔又曖昧，但他總會逃避觸碰他倆模糊不清的過去，因為問及了就等於承認，也似間接認清了自己的部份失敗。即便他清楚明白張敬軒沒有錯，平常也對自己很客氣。  
  
喜歡一個人沒有錯。  
更何況跟自己喜歡同一個人，那就更沒錯了。  
可他就是鬱悶、很悶。  
  
奔過了幾個街道，終於看見熟悉的地鐵站，沒有回頭的喘著氣衝下月台。今天的打扮太平凡像個普通男孩，途人沒有行注目禮，只當是急躁的大學生在趕時間，紛紛讓道。下班的繁忙時間，人貼人不顯奇怪，他跟張敬軒過近的距離也變得尋常。  
  
車門關閉的廣播響起，終於在關門的前一秒像罐頭沙甸魚般被服務員狠推進車廂。他想跪下來喘氣，但被乘客挾迫著，連呼吸也是配額制的。臉紅如火，皮膚滾燙肺部似要爆炸。靜下來幾分鐘，才意識到自己做了什麼蠢事。他剛綁著一個大男人在遊街，還沒有回頭關顧他一眼，只管拼命衝刺。  
  
手腕好痛，被摩擦得滲血了。那張敬軒的手肯定比自己更慘。  
他有點歉疚的偷偷瞧向男人，一抬頭便撞上專注的瞳心，裡邊似簇著兩團火焰，熾熱的。張敬軒好像就等著這刻，微笑，等他說話或道歉。蕭敬騰輕皺眉，不喜歡被看穿的感覺。  
又想，他平常也是如此凝視大同的嗎?太露骨了。  
這個高深莫測的男人散發著危險的氣息。難道大同都沒有發現，那個傻子吶。還是說他發現了也一聲不吭。愈想愈糾結。  
  
貼近後更真切感到男人比自己高很多，心情更不順了。最後還是別開視線，沒有說話。車子到達下個月台，人潮更擁擠，一剎那擠進來把原來緊貼的二人強行迫開，蕭敬騰站在原地，幾個上班族不知就裡的狂塞到旁邊，把張敬軒迫出幾個身位。手腕一陣痛楚，他仔細瞧去。  
男人被擠開，手卻緊縛著，膠帶扯到快繃裂的地步，陷入皮膚中勒出一團紫紅色，某些好像吃進肉中滲出血珠。  
  
蕭敬騰咬著下唇看著，找不到工具剪開兇器。  
看著，看著，幾個車站經過了。  
手腕綁成了紫青色。  
  
蕭敬騰目不轉晴的盯著傷口，呼吸很密。  
  
「好啦，別擔心，我不會向他告狀的。」  
似是受不了他皺成一團的五官，輕鬆戲謔的嗓子傳來。  
  
蕭敬騰眨眨眼睛，嘴角微勾。  
他才醒覺，剛才十多分鐘他都沒有考慮到張敬軒會向大同告狀，離間他們的關係，而是真實的為他的痛而痛著，心臟收縮。  
「你敢說，不怕我扯斷你手腕。」  
「哦，我這角度看不到手，它還健在嗎。」  
「嗯，很可惜還在。」  
列車駛入月台了，蕭敬騰用左手輕柔的包覆住他的手腕，「下車了。」  
待張敬軒終於擠回自己附近才踏出車門，不再強行拉扯。  
  
「我還以為你想去總站。」  
那時候，他的手可以直接報銷了。  
「我是很想。」  
蕭敬騰微笑。  
  
* * *

蕭敬騰下了車站才知道他們到了銅鑼灣，這是香港購物熱點，以往大同常攜他於此處閒逛，所以比較熟悉街道，拐了幾個彎走到大型超級市場中，尋找剪刀。

這是普羅大眾的上班時間，商店中只有幾個中年人在踱步，似乎不會認出自己的身份，於是他靜下心來，放慢了腳步，還滿有興致的看著層出不窮的食物。

張敬軒在身旁，任他帶領著走，全無意見。

蕭敬騰抓起一盒栗米片，詳細看成份，然後又醒覺自己幹麼自然的在看大同會喜歡吃的東西。

擱下。他是肉食動物，不愛吃這些。

「大同吩咐你這幾天毫無怨言的任我虐待?真夠朋友。」

「嗯哼，差不多。」張敬軒笑了。

誰知道你這小子會如此粗魯又扯又推的。

「他怕我會走丟?」

「怕是有什麼危險吧。」

「哈哈，哪會有什麼危險。」

「可是，他就是這樣的人。」

蕭敬騰盯著食物包裝上可愛的吉祥物輕喃，彷若無聲「對啊，他就是這樣的人。」

穩固，未雨籌謀，神經質，偶爾過份緊張。

逛完了麵包蛋糕的一列，拐入飲品區，不時拿起一兩罐標榜新奇口味的汽水來看，又放回原處。「其實，你喜歡他什麼?」

張敬軒沈思了好一會，好像認真的在思考這困難的問題。

「嗯…大概是老實又傻。」

擠出口的是如此簡單的，甚至構不成原因的原因。

蕭敬騰撇起唇角，這次笑得明顯了一點。「呵，傻得我倆都裁慘了。」

旁邊的男人應和「哈哈，他的拿手絕活便是，讓所有不小心喜歡上他這傻子的人，顯得無敵的低智。」

蕭敬騰單手舉起，手指點著張敬軒的額心。

忽然被點按得動彈不得的男人莞爾不已，

「低智兒。」他驕傲的挑眉，似下了精準鑑定。

張敬軒被逗得哭笑不得。

這個幼稚的男人。「你也是。」

蕭敬騰苦笑，笑得滲出了幾絲哀傷。

「從前天開始便不是了。」

張敬軒聳聳肩膀，不予置評。

二人在糖果架子前停下，蕭敬騰望而卻步，以往他跟大同總在這區域中買得樂此不疲，他怕踏了進去，腦子會自動盈滿一張張大同因為吃到糖果而露出的幸福笑臉。

深吸了幾口冷洌的空氣，他還是選擇步入，跟熟悉的糖果包裝紙打照面。

這牌子的軟糖是他最愛的口味。

他不敢看。

「有時侯，我很想他能為我偷一顆糖。」

「但我知道他永遠也不會如此做。」

偷糖的意義其不在於犯罪，而是戀人願意為自己故意去錯誤的勇氣。

畢竟他倆的戀情對多數人來說，是離經叛道的。你對我的愛敵得過世道規限嗎，能衝破既有的道德觀嗎，夠堅定嗎。那一顆微不足道的糖果證實了道德的破口，即使多麼狹小，但他想相信大同有為他衝破世俗欄柵的勇氣，那是最熾熱又瘋狂的光芒。

愛得最入迷時，他有想過，大同若能偷來一顆甜蜜，他也能為他身敗名裂。

你能夠嗎。

只為我，只為我的快樂而犯的罪。

但是依大同的循規蹈矩的性格，永不會如此做。

沒錯他很愛自己，但也許，在關鍵時刻他會因太害怕犯錯而穩當的把手擱回口袋吧。

他恨那雙乖巧的手，他恨他如斯傻。

他也恨自己愛上他，比他更傻。

張敬軒好半晌沒說話，似在過濾這難懂的句子。

然後輕答「嗯。」

「我會告訴他，你跟他分手，是因為他不肯為你偷東西。」

蕭敬騰仰天望著白茫茫的天花哈哈笑。

「記得告訴他，我愛吃葡萄味的圓形橡皮糖，上面有碎糖的那種。」

他們找到了買器具的櫃台，抽起一把美工用剪刀，走回收銀台。

付了錢踏出超級市場。

蕭敬騰急步向前，想找到間快餐店坐下好好解開膠帶。

落後幾步的張敬軒卻拍拍他肩頭。

蕭敬騰轉頭見一鮮艷紫色的紙包幼直筒就在臉前幾公分。

這熟悉的包裝不容錯認。

「嘿，葡萄味的圓形橡皮糖，上面有碎糖的那種。」

張敬軒笑得燦爛。

蕭敬騰瞪圓雙目，不敢置信的用自由的手取過。

「剛才付錢明明沒有…」

「偷的，偷給你的。」

既然你那麼想有人為你犯錯。

張敬軒一派輕鬆。

蕭敬騰垂頭，默默無言的拆開包裝紙，含了一顆進嘴內，啜吸久違的甜蜜。

還沒吃完便再放一顆，像個嗜甜的孩子，又再含一顆。

吃得嘴鼓鼓的還在猛塞。

很甜，很好吃。

張敬軒這次領著他向前走，沒有過問他內心的起伏。

帶他坐上電車的上層雙人座。

蕭敬騰手中的糖果被吃掉了大半，餘下的迅速被吞噬。

張敬軒單手托著頭迎著涼爽的風，沒有望向他的臉，只在欣賞舊式街景。

「會蛀牙哦。」

蕭敬騰不理臉上有多悽慘，吸吸鼻子點頭。

繼續吃，不顧一切的把這份香甜放入身體中。

嘴旁黏滿溶化了的透明的糖，很狼狽。

張敬軒遞來面紙。

蕭敬騰搖搖頭。

「給你抹嘴。」

他才收下了。

他們從總站乘搭到總站，沒有對談。

隨著電車的癲波而輕晃。沒人意識到，膠帶仍緊繫著手腕。

* * *

回到酒店已是深宵。

蕭敬騰累得攤軟在床上。

膠帶仍沒解開，張敬軒被迫坐在床沿。

「你這是非法禁錮。」

張敬軒微笑，幸好自己的手腕上只有輕微擦傷和一圈恐怖的紫青。

沒有傷到肌腱。

「禁錮總比讓你去非禮大同好。」

「我剛才替你偷東西耶，就不能客氣點麼。」

「考驗大同要讓他偷糖，考驗你大概是偷航空母艦。這樣還不夠說明嗎。」

喂，這樣說，就是拐個彎說我道德標準太低。難道這糖果我就偷得毫無壓力，輕鬆自若嗎。

也同時暗示我這沒有高貴情操的人轉頭就會去佔大同便宜。

這小子還滿口齒伶俐的。

「要非禮不用等到現在。別忘了我比更你早認識他。」

「張敬軒，這世界上有乘人之危這成語。別以為我沒念書。」

「哈哈，不要總把我說得十惡不赦好不好。」

蕭敬騰把臉悶在枕頭中。過了好一會才說。

「不，你很好，你太好。」

「所以我才怕。」

他對張敬軒滿懷敵意，是因為他明白這男人很好，性格好容貌好，大方瀟灑。

他怕這樣優秀的男人會隨時把大同搶走，才焦慮的一直攻擊他，即使心中明瞭他沒有行差踏錯，也對自己跟大同的關係樂見其成，還是自卑心作崇，小孩子心性的莫名討厭他。

像只被輕觸碰便長刺的刺蝟，嘴上說得倔強。

但如今自己都跟大同分手了，沒有再拼命否認這男人的理由了。

即使心有不甘，但平心而論，他是欠他一句道謝或更多。

張敬軒呆了幾秒，然後伸手拍拍他柔軟的髮絲。

要說這男孩彆扭，有時候他倒挺坦白的。

「哈哈，難得你如此由衷。」

「嗯哼。」

蕭敬騰沒有再說話。

二十分鐘後仍是一聲不吭，張敬軒疑惑的俯近。

發現他放鬆心情後竟然直接睡倒了。

* * *

晨光灑落在床鋪上，蕭敬騰突然驚醒，彈坐而起卻被右手腕的束帶扯痛了。

理智回籠，他看清了張敬軒坐在地板上，半個身子挨著堅硬的木床沿睡，睡得皺起眉頭。

蕭敬騰心中有暖流滑過，輕拍他臉龐，「天亮了。」

張敬軒迷糊的睜開眼晴，微笑「早安。」

「怎麼不解開膠帶?」還如此辛苦的彎著身子熬了整天。

「因為大同說過你很怕醒來時只有自己一個，會寂寞到哭。」

蕭敬騰拱起眉頭微笑「屁啦。」

「當然是因為你把剪刀放在大廳桌上啦，我會輕功也飄不出去。」

「那你可以叫醒我。」

「嗯哼，我以為你昨晚凌晨已經死了，就沒有再叫你，讓你安息。」

昨晚蕭敬騰睡得似沒了呼吸，他的手舉起又擱下幾次都沒能拍下去。

「……太累了。」蕭敬騰不好意思的搔搔頭。

「我知道啦。」

他們走出客廳，蕭敬騰拿起剪刀，調整不會弄痛二人的位置下刀。

「其實這是你的陰謀吧，不讓我回家找大同。」

隨口應和，「咦，被你識穿了。」

解開了一天的束縛，他扭扭手腕。

「哈哈，可是我還是得回去了。」

「嗯。」

在張敬軒走到門口時，蕭敬騰卻拉住他衣袖，「不用包紮?」

「家中有療傷包，別擔心。」

他抽起袋子轉頭要開門，袖子卻第二度被拉住。

轉頭，蕭敬騰呈現不太自然的表情，遲疑了幾秒「……謝謝你，還有對不起…」

張敬軒看著他靦腆還有對自己的不擅言詞有點慍怒的模樣。

都靜下來了，二人之間漾著奇怪的氣氛。

「嘿，我都忘了，大同交托我帶給你一樣很想要的東西。」

蕭敬騰抬頭。

臉卻被毫無預警的捧在溫暖的雙手。

張敬軒的唇瓣溫柔的壓上他的，輕如綿花的擦過紅豔的嘴。

見他呆若木雞沒來得及反應，興致來了更伸出舌尖舐過唇心。

「!!!!!」蕭敬騰終於反應過來，怒不可遏把他推撞開。

怒目相向，瞪得不遺餘力，拼命用衣袖抹唇。「媽的!」

果然不能對這土撥鼠鬆懈。

「哈哈，我還是喜歡看你生氣，比較自然。」

沒有解釋，只是微笑。

不想再受皮肉之痛，張敬軒利落的轉身開門離去。

* * *

包紮的手勢有點笨拙，不熟悉的把繃病左繞右轉，才總算沒讓敷料跌下來。

張敬軒專注的看方大同專注的為自己療傷，自由的單手指尖撫上他陷了的黑眼窩，心疼的來回細壓。

「又沒有睡?」已是中午時份。

方大同搖頭，「有小睡一下。」閉眼不久又自然的醒過來了，睡不熟。

「等我?」

「嗯。」自然的應和。

果然，自己不回來，大同便不會安心就寢。

張敬軒眸光一閃，五指親密的摩擦著疲倦的臉龐，似有若無的觸碰。他知道這種程度的撫摸還不會惹來反感。方大同有點不自在的輕側起臉，繼續捲著布條，扮若無其事。

垂下頭，似乎很忙的上扣針。張敬軒卻大手兜著尖下巴，不容他逃避，用指腹輕按柔軟的肌膚。

被親暱過頭撫摸著的方大同終於挪開了身子，但那只手仍沒有鬆開。

「問吧。」他知道大同只等蕭敬騰的消息。

呵，下巴的弧度真美好，他一直想用掌心握著試試。

方大同拱起眉心，介於要躲跟未躲間，最後還是克服了這無禮的觸碰。

「他也有受傷嗎?」嚴不嚴重，痛不痛。

他想像得出敬騰痛得皺起臉的樣子。

「嗯。」張敬軒點頭，不肯說再多。

臉拱得更近，似小動物般湊著揮發了很久的沐浴露香氣，幾乎靠到鎖骨上。

今天大同用的是自家的沐浴乳，跟自己散發一樣的香氣，太討喜。

方大同輕細的吸口氣，身後己是沙發扶手，想後退也沒退路。

張敬軒像是發現新大陸的探險家，離肌膚一兩公分的地方用鼻尖摩蹭。

「嚴不嚴重?」方大同只急於知道蕭敬騰的狀況。

男人搖搖頭，指頭挪開鬆弛的白襯衣領口，摸弄隆起的鎖骨。

好癢，方大同縮起肩膀。

「你們為什麼會受傷的?」

他側過身子試圖不著痕跡的避過愈來愈露骨的撩撥。

豈料他一反抗，張敬軒的唇便比貝殼更密，用高深莫測的眼神看他，不吭一句。

於是方大同知道，這是軒仔的另一交易技倆。

胸膛僵硬地移回原位。

張敬軒笑逐顏開，以手腕的紗布摩擦於右邊鎖骨上，看它敏感的泛紅。

原來蒼白的肌膚才有點血色。

「你的小情人耍的把戲。」不肯說再多了。

張敬軒單手一撈，從後圈住瘦薄的腰，把方大同扣於懷中，臉壓在頸窩上。

方大同倒抽口涼氣，嘴抿得死緊，身體已繃得似石像。

「我想知道…」

「唔!?」鎖骨忽然被咬了一口，方大同嗚呼一聲弓起身子，驚訝不已。

張敬軒為他激動的反應邪肆的笑，那股震動毫無阻礙的傳送給懷中人。

「我答應了他不能說，可是我知道另一件事哦。」

張敬軒伸出濕滑的舌頭細舔著剛才啃了一口的地方，享受著方大同的微抖。

襯衣被拉開了點，指尖慢條斯理的向下掃。「關於你的。」

方大同焦慮地盡量縮起身體，「什麼…」

明明這男人的身材跟自己差不多，為什麼他總無時無刻揮發著霸道的氣勢。

張敬軒玩弄完了優美的頸窩，抬起頭，正對著方大同的臉容。

「他說，你不肯為他偷糖。」

「什麼糖?…」

「這個。」

「!!!!」還沒反應過來，張敬軒的唇已襲來，並以舌尖把圓色紫色的橡皮糖隨勢推入口中。

瞬間，味蕾擴散一股葡萄的甜蜜味道，碎糖被高溫攪拌的舌頭溶化，在二人的嘴內糾纏成熔絲，濡沬相染。

方大同的手抵在張敬軒的胸膛上，抓皺了恤衫，還沒有成功推開以體重取勝的男人，他已經微笑著結束了突如其來的吻。二人唇間牽連著的幾絲銀亮被他輕鬆抹去。

方大同把橡皮糖吐出掌心，慍怒的瞪視他，真正被激發起怒火了。他不習慣開罵或動手動腳，只會實際以行動表示不滿，轉身便要邁向客廳，拿行李離開。

張敬軒更緊的摟住腰，貼在耳邊說話「唏，你不想知道他為什麼這樣說嗎?」

方大同的掙扎漸漸弱下來，最後安靜的像植物。

他想知道，很想知道。

掌心潛上平坦的腹部緊貼著。

「他害怕你不能為了他，對抗世界。」

「對抗不了世界，我可以…帶他躲進我們的堡壘。」

那可以是世界上任何一處不受世人煩擾的地方。

只要敬騰願意隨他到天涯海角，總有容身之所。

「好浪漫的說法。」張敬軒在他的髮際灑下碎吻。

「大同，王子與王子的堡壘中有客房麼，算我一個好不好。」

* * *

「然後，他說可以帶你躲進堡壘，遠離塵囂。」

束著長髮的男人正在塗寫的手停了半秒，然後繼續揮毫。

髮線掩去了表情，張敬軒看不真切，卻清楚他被這句撃中了軟肋。

這對情侶都愛隱藏情緒，裝作若無其事。真糾結呀。

他挑起一邊眉毛，不肯輕易放過內心在翻滾的蕭敬騰。

「後來，我問他要了間客房，住你倆隔壁。」

蕭敬騰被這句挑起興趣了，從曲譜中抬起頭來，似笑非笑的瞧著他。

張敬軒也勾起玩味的笑容回望他。

他不用問也知道，這男孩的潛台詞肯定是「你這只不放過任何佔便宜機會的鼠輩」。

「你告訴他，這麼像時鐘酒店的低級堡壘我不稀罕。」

既然方大同的堡壘公開招租，每人都能住得舒適愉快，那他無謂參一腳了。

不是只有二人的世界，他不想委屈自己摻和。

「哈哈，你明明稀罕得要命。」

蕭敬騰聳肩，不置可否也不欲多談。

張敬軒瞄向手錶，伸出手溫柔的去握撫蕭敬騰的，想把他拉起來。

被拉牽的男人原想揮開這突如其來的碰觸，但當看到那手腕上的繃帶，又放軟了掙扎。

「去哪?」讓這只土撥鼠在酒店出自出自入，已是他的忍耐極限。

這照顧套餐不包括手牽手共同遊玩，他其實沒那麼想成為情敵的朋友。

「去見堡壘中的最新得寵住客啊，認識一下鄰居好對付。」

張敬軒沒有用力去拉，但卻透出不容拒絕的氣勢。

「你怎知道他們在這時間約會?」

蕭敬騰皺起眉心，似懂非懂。他不確定自己想去。

「偷看短信囉，你不是說我最擅長做這種事。」

「去吧，就看看他有什麼比你優勝。」

張敬軒知道這招肯定契效。這男孩的自尊心會驅使他去的。

果不其然，蕭敬騰流露出不服輸的眼神，隨他邁開步伐。

* * *

被張敬軒勸喻吃了兩顆安眠藥的方大同被手機鈴聲吵醒。

抬起沈重的腦袋想要抓起手機，鈴聲卻戛然停了，短信傳來。

「我替你約了敬騰，他有復合的意思。速至樓下caft。」

方大同瞪大眼眸，立即從床邊翻滾下去，不顧疲軟的身體被桌角撞痛了。

原想抓起錢包便奔到樓下，但注意到身上穿的是皺得可以的悠閒服，有點介意。

還是穿得體面點好顯示誠意。他跌跌撞撞的拉開衣櫃，抽起張敬軒的恤衫西褲就套上。

扣起鈕釦時昏眩了下，天呀，他的意識被藥力染得迷迷糊糊的。

按電梯時不小心按錯了樓層。

踏出大門時更踉蹌了一下，差點跌倒。

這藥效太厲害了。

在十分鐘內到達昏暗的caft，小店中只有一名待應在服務。

他沒有精神去懷疑為何全店沒有顧客。

把頭顱圈入手臂中輕微喘氣，眼前渲染上灰黑顏色，好想就此閉上雙眼休息。

「嗄…」

門外走來一位身形纖瘦的男子，及肩長髮，貼身剪裁的黑衣，戴著掩去半邊臉的口罩。

是敬騰嗎。

方大同硬實的腦袋只夠他靠熟悉的特徵來辨認身份。

那男人向自己直走過來。

是敬騰。

他坐在自己的旁邊。非常安靜。

方大同抬起頭來，試圖勾起和熙的微笑，轉頭卻被大手捧高臉，強蠻的捏著下巴。

他近距離看進男人的眼睛。唇上一陣噁心的溫暖，陌生的氣息襲來。

他是誰。

虛軟的手握成拳頭，卻推不開比自己身形更薄的男人。

* * *

蕭敬騰眼中滲出紅線，身體微顫。

他明明已跟大同分手了，但是看到咖啡廳盡頭一對纏綿的身影，仍是壓抑不下衝動。

這個表面道貌岸然的男人，憑什麼令自己如此受辱。

憑什麼睜眼說著會帶他到天涯海角，轉頭卻跟無名小卒吻得難捨難分。

這幾天即使嘴上說得倔強，但只有他知道自己有多受傷，有多想揍死這變心的賤男，想把不滿都倒向他瘋狂怒罵。但心底更盼他會醒覺過來，到自己面前解釋原委，懇求道歉，然後復合和好。

他如果不在意自己。

又何必費盡心思拜託張敬軒來照顧呢。

這樣虛偽的討好行為，在赤裸的背叛前面，只顯得隔外諷刺。

他不知道自己為何會如此做。

但他還是紅了眼眶，衝到他倆面前，掄起了顫抖的拳頭。

不給自己考慮時間的轟到那不知名的情敵身上。

陌生的男人被打得驚呼，掩著爆裂的嘴角摀下身子。

時間在他眼中流逝得那麼慢，像是電影的慢播鏡頭，每一秒也異常難熬。

最可笑的是，他知道自己沒有打在大同身上。不是因為不能，是因為不捨。

在被這殘忍的男人傷得似被活割血肉之時，還是打不下去。

滾燙的眼淚滴在手背，方大同彷彿被灼傷了。

伸手想要拉著蕭敬騰的手。「不是…」不是這樣的。

蕭敬騰用另手輕搭上他的。

「我不稀罕你了。」

扳開那只曾經最渴望的手，轉身離去。

* * *

蕭敬騰躺在床上，睜著眼睛彷彿沒了呼吸的玩偶。

張敬軒坐在地毯上，陪著他從黃昏坐到深宵，不哼一句。

靜靜的陪伴著。

凌晨二時。張敬軒以指尖撥弄著紅地毯上細毛。

在一桌檯燈的昏暗光線下，只勉強看得見男孩滴水不沾、乾溺泛白的下唇。

他用雙臂撐起身子，原想到料理台倒杯暖水。

剛發出了細微竊卒的聲音，床上的人偶終於飄出了話語。

「那個人長得很像我。」

張敬軒眨眨眼睛，不知應否回應。

「嗯。」

眼淚流淌過高直的鼻樑，無聲被床單吸收。

大同是否在用新歡來告訴他，他喜歡的只是他的外表，而無關他的心。

他曾坦白說過，忘不了萄葡架前的小男孩身影，而那男孩的輪廓跟自己簡直如出一轍。

原來這麼長時間的相知，敵不過一個泛黃的初戀影子嗎。

他無論如何愛大同，仍代替不了那天真童孩的位置。

這樣的認知比分手更令他心寒。

「我原來不信他背叛我。」

他有反覆思索過，這個連偷糖也敵不過良心的人，怎會偷人。

「呵，我還以為那安全套是你放的。」

不然他怎會放棄盡快合好的機會，跟張敬軒糾纏多天。

在這男人試探自己的同時，他也在試探他。

豈料聰明反被聰明誤。

「我知道。」張敬軒坐在床沿。

單手輕覆於微縮的肩膀上。

後來他們很久沒有說話，任沈默蔓延在房間中，在撒播著窒息種子。

蕭敬騰把臉埋在手臂中，不斷以手腕摩擦著額頭，彷彿如此便能把傷心擦去。

膝蓋捲在胸前，形成球狀。

凌晨三時。

凌晨四時。

吸鼻子的聲音停下來了，張敬軒倚在床邊，微睜開眼睜。

床上縮成一圈的男人還是沒任何動靜。

凌晨五時。

天亮了。

耀輝從窗外射入，蕭敬騰用手臀擋開太刺眼的光。

然後堅定的用指頭解開襯衣，緩慢得像是身處另個運行得較慢的行星。

解開了襯衣，脫走白底衣，脫出褲鈕扣，拉開褲鏈。

把牛仔褲折疊好堆在床邊。

赤裸裸的身體上只剩內褲。

閉上酸澀的淚眼，把它從腳踝上拉出來。

骨架突出纖薄而蒼白的身軀上一絲不掛，在張敬軒眼中脆弱如初生嬰兒。

他平躺在床中央，呼吸平穩，臉上卻水痕斑斑。

張敬軒嘆口氣，抽起床尾的被子想覆在起了疙瘩的皮膚上。

右手卻被蕭敬騰握牢了。

「幫我。」

張敬軒默默無言的點頭。

「幫我背叛方大同。」

* * *

張敬軒的吻散落在胸前。濕熱的舌頭似在舐弄甜蜜的冰淇淋似的，仔細的滑過每個毛細孔。

柔軟的唇滑到因寒冷而挺立的乳頭前，先用舌尖輕劃過頂端，蕭敬騰敏感的捏緊雪白的床單。

粗糙的指腹摸在另邊乳暈上，那兒漲大了點。胸膛泛出粉紅色。

兩邊嫩紅被挾撃著，蕭敬騰仰起頭，淺淺喘息。

靈活的大手摸弄在肋骨的隙縫上，有種癢得不能自持的感覺湧上。他抓著那只狡猾的手，但唇齒立即取代了手的位置，吻上了纖弱的腹間。

平坦得幾乎能看出肌理的小腹，散發致命的吸引力。蕭敬騰不似方大同擁有病態的骨感美，他有的是健康的身軀，既白皙順滑又有年輕人的熱情。

他的手沒有尷尬的落到盤骨，而是直接了當的插入雙腿間，按捺著嫩白的腿心。

蕭敬騰稍為放鬆雙腿，讓大手移動得更順利，呼吸密了點。一種抗拒的感覺在劇升，違和感於撫摸得熾熱的地方湧上，他咬緊下唇，試圖投入這場安靜得不尋常的性愛。

下身因為純熟的愛撫而半勃起，那蕈頭微紅的玉莖被溫柔的圈在手掌中。

「呀…」蕭敬騰的背線拉得緊繃，處於想抗拒又不想閃避之間。

重心被除了戀人外的男人接觸，他眼眶泛濕，血液忽爾如降冰點。

張敬軒的技巧比大同好得多，那個連為他寬衣解帶也會臉紅的男人，永遠學不來風度翩翩的引導他進入情慾世界，每次他們總像兩個緊張的門外漢，浪費了很多時間才好不容易漸入佳境。

那個時候為什麼如此快樂。明明自己在大同眼中很可能只是那小男孩的長大版投影而已。

蕭敬騰以手臂壓上臉。

為什麼又想到他。

張敬軒湊過來，吻上緊閉的唇瓣，嘗試以舌頭探入口腔中。

蕭敬騰卻以沙啞的聲音說「我不想接吻。」

男人留戀的舔濕了微開的唇，輕力的啃咬嘴角。轉而進攻下巴。

陰莖被捋得堅硬起來。

珠滴從收縮又微張的小孔滑下來，張敬軒以中指跟食指夾著漲成紫紅色的頂端輕搖。

好似想從澎漲的肉芯中晃出更多精華。

「呃…」

一只埋了火種的大手探入自己的臀瓣中，蕭敬騰覺得愈來愈熱，汗水從背線滑下。

床單都被二人的汗水濡濕了一塊，下半身的尤其嚴重。

指尖於緊閉的花穴外劃圈。試圖放鬆。

蕭敬騰緊張的弓起背部，指尖陷入掌肉中。

張敬軒加快了擼動的速度，掀起了情慾的幕簾，讓蕭敬騰終於抵不過身體的原始慾望，嗯嗯的從鼻間噴出難耐的氣息。男人以兩指從兩丸間掬起濕液，仔細的塗抹在後方，探入一指頭。

「呀…」太久沒被他人進入，引發了痛。

張敬軒把他擁入懷中。

單手緊縛著腰，安慰性的吻在汗濕的頸背，不斷以行動來安撫他的心情。

懷抱很溫暖，可不是大同的味道。

是陌生的氣息。

蕭敬騰深閉上眼，吸入滿肺的空氣再緩緩吐出來，接納了第二根手指。

他嘗試規律的放鬆跟收縮，挾含著轉動的指頭。

手指探得很深。

深得似乎觸碰得了腸壁，他有點害怕，但很熟悉如此親密的接觸的張敬軒沒有停竭動作。

他抿起唇，不想表現得如此不成熟，明明是他先要求人家上自己的，不可臨陣逃脫。

指尖摸到了自己從來碰不到的區域。按住某個特定位置。

刮弄一下。「呀…」

他知道張敬軒比大同快幾倍找到自己的敏感點。

突然慌張的抓緊那只放肆的手「…直接進來。」

張敬軒好像輕笑了幾聲，從喉間哼出的喉音很性感。

咖啡色的髮線絲搔癢背部。

「我要進來了。」

蕭敬騰的心底顫了一下。

「嗯。」

臀肉被有點用力的拉開，一股熱氣襲來，圓潤的硬度輕壓於皺摺上。

蕭敬騰咬緊牙關，牙齦酸得泛痛。

頂端壓深了一公分。

『敬騰，我要進來囉，痛要說哦，不要忍耐。』

『嗯…』

『你身體好涼，是不是太緊張了…沒事吧…』

『你快進來啦!煩死了!這個時候還囉嗦!』

『好好好，別生氣，我進囉。』

眼眸上盈著的淚敵不過重量，幾滴掉落在臉龐。

鼻子好酸。頭痛得快爆開。

畫面一幀幀不受控的掠過。

『呃…』

『很痛嗎，那我先退出來…』

『你白痴啊，待會我不是還要再痛一次嗎。』

『也對、也對。』

心痛得快死掉，肺部像遠吸不夠氧氣，身體抽搐。

再也掩飾不了自己的崩潰，他管不了在張敬軒面前哭到臉都花了有多丟臉。

咬著手背，淚水狂奔，流到鎖骨上。

「嗚…」

我在別人的懷中，為什麼你還沒有來拯救我。

是誰說要帶我躲開世界攻撃的。

張敬軒用手背輕拈去大顆的眼淚。

懷中人哭泣不已，以拳頭去捶木製的床頭，打得手都紅腫了，要把這無可發洩的怨氣都憑著傷害自己抒發出來。

「噓…別這樣。」

他伸手包覆著摩損了皮膚的拳頭，阻止他自殘。

蕭敬騰改用雙手扣著他的肩膀，把他當成唯一的依靠，抱得非常緊。

汲取偏高的體溫。

哭得張敬軒耳朵都泛痛了。

* * *

浴室的門被打開。

張敬軒半臂探入浴缸，整缸子的水都是冰的。

他用力把坐在浴缸中央抱著膝蓋、臉白如紙的男人提起來。

方大同狠狠的揮開他的手，歛下眼簾盯著磚地板。

「你這樣會病的。」

「只要能洗掉你的氣味。」

他後悔穿上了張敬軒的衣服，那令他感到髒穢，非得把它們撕裂才稍微好過點。

張敬軒心疼的看著他喀喀咬撃不停的牙關連沒有血色的唇，輕搖頭。

開始脫掉自己的衣服，方大同驚戒的怒瞪著他，肩膀往後縮了點。

男人沒有忽略他洶湧的恨意，苦笑，單腿踏入浴缸中，水因額外的容量而漏出來。

方大同皺緊眉頭，從細小的空間站起，就要步出浴室。

他不能忍受跟這個陷自己於不義的男人共處一室。

「留下來，大同。」

張敬軒用手臂扣緊他的腰，勒出了紅痕，冰涼的水滴沾上身體。

悲傷的嗓子震盪到心底。

方大同閉得眼簾都皺了，垂著頭，手腳僵化待在原處。

他不是沒有掙扎的力氣，但身後的人顫慄得太厲害。

令他狠下不心離開。

他認識的軒仔，從不會用如此脆弱的聲音說話。

或者說，他最脆弱的時候，沒有在他眼前表現出來。

關於軒仔六年前的崩潰，是他從另一個男人的口中聽回來的。

為此，他一直存有內疚。

即使軒仔沒有主動訴說，但他生了如此嚴重的病，而自己待在同一城市卻一無所知，沒有說一句關心的話、沒有給予一個鼓勵的擁抱。這錯失在他心中埋下了微小卻不會消失的缺口。

導致後來，他對軒仔總有份額外的包容心。

但張敬軒的下一句說話卻似鐵錘，擊碎了僅餘的心軟。

「你知道嗎?剛才你的小情人求我上他。」

方大同抿著嘴，似有無數小雪沬撲上臉容，血液都凍結了。

「但是後來他哭很慘、很慘，慘得我完全沒了興致。」

張敬軒想到那滑稽的畫面，笑了。

轉身扭開蓮蓬頭，調較出溫熱的水，灑滿他倆一身，讓體溫重新回復正常。

方大同受不了突如其來的熾熱，下意識的想躲避，卻被緊勒在原地。

甚至被強硬的轉過半圈，正對著蒸氣騰騰的水源。

「嗯…」好燙，快要燙傷了。

嘩啦嘩啦，水聲奪走了聽覺。

張敬軒的雙手攀上一冷一熱刺激下泛出紅霞的皮膚，輕捻慢按，挑逗著胸線。

「大同，你說，你要不要犧牲一下自己。」

「免得我又不小心回去染指了你的男人呢。」

方大同靜了半晌，似在沈思，也似什麼也沒在想。

然後於張敬軒的懷中轉身，正對他。

張敬軒一貫的噙著邪肆的微笑看他。

「這樣子，是答應了?」

方大同毫無表情的摸上張敬軒的臉。

炯炯有神的目光彷彿會直接刺穿他的心臟薄膜，把未知的秘密扯出來。

雙手擱在兩邊肩膀上。

「對，現在就上我。」

* * *

明明自己才是居高臨下的那個人，為什麼過份冷靜鎮定的大同卻表現更平靜呢。  
他把濕漉漉的髮線向後撥，露出整張清秀的臉，然後尋常不過的坐在沿缸的雲石邊台上，雙腿張開，敞開的角度剛好足夠他看清楚粉紅的花蕾。  
  
張敬軒瞇起眼眸，不覺大同這行為是種示死如歸。  
他太沈靜了，絲毫沒有受辱的表情，而是一種篤定。  
他在相信什麼，那信念給的龐大力量，讓他連顫抖也停止下來了。  
  
方大同抹走臉上流淌的水滴，緊盯著張敬軒，說「開始吧。」  
張敬軒靠近，親吻在柔軟的臉龐上，輕舐著突起的輪廓，在鼻尖上繞圈子。  
被輕吻著的男人仍是睜著清明的眼睛，沒有閃躲。  
  
張敬軒的手撫上性感的背部曲線，以指甲刮弄那彷彿天使斷翅遺下的肩脥骨。  
坐著的男人眨眨眼晴，不受親密的愛撫影響。  
張敬軒不甘他如死魚般完全無動由衷，右手拇指轉而滑到胸前，按住蓓蕾圈按。  
果然，大同被觸及敏感部位時還是會微抽口氣，是有血有肉的人，而不是僵化的石像。  
  
原以為大同會半推半就的接受自己的侵略，但接下來的發展出乎意料。  
方大同單手輕握著自己挺立的昂揚，拉近下方，讓頂端直接壓於未經滋潤的入口。  
把情事推展到最後一步。  
  
「大同，不要這樣。」  
他不是在對他施刑，不想強行撕裂他的身體。  
  
方大同卻安靜的搖搖頭，語氣平淡。  
「不，軒仔，你說要上我。」  
「現在就直接來。」  
他不需要無意義的愛撫，只要張敬軒進行到最後。  
把雙腿敞得更開，讓後方未經人事的後方完全暴露在男人的眼前。  
  
張敬軒皺起眉頭，想拉遠自己跟方大同的距離。  
但要害被他握在手中，輕易挪動只會令場面不可收拾。  
  
「唏，我們總會進行到最後的，別著急。」  
他撫上方大同的臉，細哄，意圖讓他放棄激進的做法。  
方大同卻仍是搖頭，抬高臀部以乾澀的細洞吞噬堅硬的頂端，嘗試壓入，以行動來催迫他。  
  
張敬軒驚駭的看著方大同的主動。  
看著、看著。  
沒了聲音，啞然微開啟唇瓣。  
  
方大同的眼珠似是清澈得摻不入一絲雜質、無風的湖面，也似一面反映他醜陋的鏡子。  
他的心臟被某種無形的力量束縛得快窒息了。  
  
胸口愈收愈緊，愈來愈緊。  
  
「好了…」再也受不了像被看穿的審視目光。  
他投降的嘆口氣，用手臂隔開跟好友的距離，單手扶著額頭喘息。  
為什麼大同的瞳光溫柔似水，卻似水刃迫得他傷痛難當。  
他的臉抵在略涼的階磚上，平服心情。  
  
「軒仔，其實你根本不打算進入我吧。」  
方大同閤起雙腿，肯定的說，聲量低卻堅定。  
  
隔了好久，張敬軒才真正消化完這句宣言。  
「我當然…」  
「別說謊了，如果你真的會，現在就證明給我看。」  
  
張敬軒被搶白得沒了聲音，盯著褪色的牆角。  
抓緊後腦勺的髮絲。  
  
「…哈、連我也不相信自己，為什麼你能如此肯定。」  
就連他也不知道自己會否進行到最後，大同竟然願意無條件的當實驗品。  
在他做了如此多背後的卑劣小動作後，大同怎能比他更相信自己。  
尤其是他今天已洞悉了他之前搞所有的把戲。  
  
「你剛才不是說了嗎。敬騰哭得很厲害，你沒有繼續。」  
張敬軒試圖反駁「那是因為我沒了興致。」  
  
方大同微笑。  
「你是個怎樣的人，我還不夠清楚嗎。」  
  
他知道軒仔不會，就是相信他不會。  
即使他多年前曾愛過自己，也受到敬騰的魅力吸引。  
但他不會強行侵犯敬騰，更不會在雙方不情願下完成這場威脅得來的歡愛。  
這男人有點小奸狡，卻留有界線，絕不會傷害人如斯。  
  
張敬軒好像被他的話語撃倒了，雙手抱著頭哭笑不得。  
這個男人怎會純粹地相信他，相信得身體也無條件的交出來。  
他這副堅絕的模樣叫人不善良也像對不起世界。麻煩到家。  
  
嗓音破碎「大同、你真的…是我剋星。」  
他被這男人徹底打敗了。  
  
方大同站起身子來摟住他不自覺劇烈顫抖的身軀。  
「你才是那個難搞的人。」  
似安撫孩子般一下一下拍著他的背部。  
  
「你用安全套和臨時演員設局陷害我，還讓敬騰流了那麼多眼淚。  
我原來是要把你揍得滿地找牙的。」  
  
張敬軒笑了。  
大同把人打得滿地找牙?這哪門子新式笑話。  
  
「可是，你從一開始就不停流淚。」  
「叫人打不下手呀。」  
  
張敬軒不敢置信的瞪大眼眸，用手掌撫上臉龐。  
兩道滾燙的小溪，仍在滑落。  
  
  
抑鬱症患者會經常不自覺的流眼淚。  
  
  
「敬騰會哭得那麼厲害，是因為他看到你這悽慘的樣子吧。」  
  
「所以你是說他抱得像要勒死人其實是想安慰我嗎?  
老天，我竟然比他哭更慘。」  
  
張敬軒不斷擦走眼角的分泌，擦得疼痛泛紅，苦笑。  
他這個加害者真的太窩囊了。  
  
方大同關起水源，抽起毛巾覆在他頭上，輕揉。  
* * *  
「我沒有背叛你，為什麼不相信我。」  
  
「這安全套就是最好的證明，我去工幹幾天，你卻送我這樣大的禮物，恕我無福消受。」  
  
「他陷害我!你還看不清真相嗎!?如果我真的背著你出軌，怎會留下這樣明顯的證據，你別鑽牛角尖好不好，軒仔，你先冷靜下來吧。」  
  
「誰在這種時侯還冷靜得來，就當作他陷你不義。但你竟然讓他進來我們的家，那是個酒吧賣唱的未成年男孩!你把他帶回家到底打算怎樣。」  
  
「他是我朋友的朋友，他上來替人家取個東西。我承認…他是對我有點表示，可是我絕對沒有…」  
  
「總有朋友的朋友，不是嗎。」  
每段出錯的感情中，總有如此角色，他聽得生厭了。  
  
「軒，你現在是選擇關上耳朵，把我們的關係都推翻。」  
  
張敬軒深吸口氣，不吭一句。  
「你先搬出去。」他現在沒有討論誰對誰錯的心情。  
  
男人拖著行季箱，蹲在坐著的自己面前，誠懇而謙卑。  
「我不相信，一次虛構的背叛能毀掉這樣深厚的感情。」  
  
張敬軒皺起眉頭。  
「你憑什麼不相信。」  
受傷的人不是他，他是憑什麼如此確定。  
* * *  
「後來，我收到短信說他有危險，趕過去卻看到他在酒吧跟那男孩吻成一團。他抬起茫然的臉說不知道發生了什麼事，還說他被灌醉了，根本沒有背叛我。」  
  
張敬軒在沙發上挨近方大同的肩膀，一字一語的訴說。  
「凌晨時份，我想起他說過那句，虛構的背叛。」  
「然後我想起你們，後來的事你都知道了…對不起。」  
  
他急切需要知道，這樣子不知真假的背叛能毀掉相愛的情侶嗎。  
因為他已無法決定憎恨或是原諒，不知道該繼續還是放棄。  
他想得到借鑑。也憑藉背叛戀人的背叛，滿足卑劣的報復心理。  
  
其實這只是個簡單的背叛遊戲。  
戀人背叛自己，自己又藉著大同跟敬騰去背叛他，故意設局讓他倆陷入被背叛的迷霧中。  
到底愛情有否永遠忠貞這回事。任憑最精密的計算機也分析不出來。  
  
「但是，愈接近你倆，我卻愈混亂。」  
「我想…我不只是在報復他，還想偷取你們的溫暖。他像個小太陽，你卻好像月亮。」  
「你們都很溫柔，非常的。」  
他太寂寞了。  
  
方大同的指頭插在髮間，替他梳理好凌亂的髮絲。  
靜靜聽他說。  
  
「我很羨慕你們，你們毫無疑問的深愛著彼此。」  
他想起蕭敬騰那萬念俱灰的模樣，想起大同頹廢沮喪的樣子。  
他們於心靈最軟弱的時候，卻還是那麼不捨放手。  
  
敬騰從來沒有放開過對自己的懷疑，不肯相信大同會背叛他，每天也在找大同沒有出軌的證據，更不消提後來那萬念俱灰的獻身哭得有多轟裂了。  
而大同也為著得到戀人的消息而忍下逾距的觸碰。  
  
「軒仔。」  
大同的嗓子令人聽得舒服。  
「嗯?」  
  
「你不是說敬騰讓你抱他嗎。即使你告訴我，你跟他真的做了，我也仍是愛他。  
我知道自己最終會原諒他。無論這是否一場真實的背叛。」  
「只要我們還相愛，就會選擇原諒。」  
  
張敬軒眨著酸痛的眼晴，鼻頭泛酸。  
點點頭。  
  
「我相信敬騰也一樣。」  
方大同抓起手機，撥號。  
  
「你答應我，如果敬騰跟我所說的一樣。  
你要找他好好再談一次，別放棄這樣難得的感情。」  
張敬軒思索半晌，微乎其微的點頭。  
  
電話接通了。  
「喂，敬騰。」  
那邊默默無言好久，只剩急速的呼吸聲。  
  
方大同慢慢的、詳細的說。  
「我要跟你坦白，我之前…跟那男孩睡了，安全套是那時候留下的。  
對不起，這幾天失去了你，我發現自己真的好愛你，不能沒有你，你才是我想要的人。」  
  
「我知道你肯定不會原諒我的了。我已經買了機票打算離開，不願再傷害你。你要好好保重。」  
  
那邊靜了好久、好久。  
  
突然爆來一句髒話。  
「你竟然給我私自決定，誰說我會讓你走!你在哪!?機場嗎!?」  
「不等我把你揍得滿地找牙就想消失!門都沒有。」  
  
  
連接著炮轟的是一句脆弱得叫人心疼的結語。  
  
「等我…大同，一定要等我。」  
* * *  
  
電話掛掉了，張敬軒搔搔眉頭。  
他怎麼值得他。  
  
方大同釋懷的微笑。  
  
張敬軒跟他對望著，突然笑得肩膀震動。  
「大同你還這麼鎮定的坐著，再不起行你就死定了。」  
  
方大同才如夢初醒的圓張嘴。  
對了，他要趕往機場。  
  
他抓起袋子，把東西亂七八糟的丟入去。   
「軒仔，別忘了你答應我的。」  
  
張敬軒沒了倚靠的男人，跌下身子仰臥在沙發上。  
盯著天花板。  
  
「大同，我真的好愛你。」  
「替我告訴敬騰，我也好愛他。」  
  
「喂，前半句我一早知道了。後半句我絕對不會轉告的，誰叫你是我情敵。」  
方大同臨走前扔下這句。  
  
* * *  
張敬軒不知道大同最後有沒有告訴敬騰真相。  
但是他看過他錢包中一幀新攝的旅行照。  
  
大同笑得很溫暖，還幸福得有點欠揍。  
說這是在上海弄堂拍的，葡萄滕架還在。  
  
「你們在機場直接私奔咧?」  
「嗯，差不多。」  
  
這次的事件無意中牽扯出敬騰的心結。  
某程度上他得感謝軒仔把戀人心底的傷疤掀開，讓自己可以細心冶療。  
仔細的把二人的隔涉除去。  
  
「你跟他怎樣了?」  
  
張敬軒有點不自在的摸著頸背，吞下半件蛋糕。  
他不該邀請大同吃甜品的，這男人吃了甜品就變得囂張起來，到底身體是跟白糖起了什麼化學作用啊。  
  
對座人沒有答話，方大同卻會意的點頭。  
「嗯，看來我們的堡疊要給你準備雙人房了吧。」  
  
「這樣說來，我記起了，敬騰好氣，他說你的世界像時鐘酒店。」  
而且租金全免，哈哈哈哈。  
  
「他生氣我有辨法哄他。只要給他吃葡萄味的橡皮糖就行。」  
  
「是圓形的，上面有碎糖的那種嗎。」  
張敬軒翻個白眼，抑制不住的笑起來。  
怎麼這男人還是一如既往的容易拐，是長不大的小孩嗎。  
  
  
「對呀。」  
  
方大同噘起唇，露出招牌微笑。  
  
  
* * *  
  
聽說，若果一個人同時愛著兩個人，即是兩個都不愛。  
張敬軒喝了口冰凍的檸檬茶。

從咖啡廳的窗遠望。  
他真正愛入心扉的男人正微笑步近。  
  
(完)


End file.
